robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Omni Consumer Products
Omni Consumer Products (OCP) was an American mega-corporation based in Detroit that created products for virtually every consumer need among its citizens, and had entered into endeavors normally deemed non-profit, and even had plans to manufacture an entire city to be maintained exclusively by the corporation. History Taking Detroit Private OCP was a mega-corporation with divisions affecting nearly every level of consumer need, society, and government. Their products ranged from consumer products to military weaponry and private space travel. In the past, OCP had gambled in markets that were traditionally regarded as non-profit, such as hospitals, prisons, and space exploration. OCP sought to fully privatize Detroit, Michigan into Delta City, a manufactured municipality governed by a corporatocracy, with fully privatized services — such as police — and with residents exercising their representative citizenship through the purchase of shares of OCP stock. They also served as part of the military-industrial complex; according to OCP executive Dick Jones, "We practically ''are the military."'' As a compensation (and as a way to privatize it), OCP intended to give something back to the city and shared a contract to run local law enforcement. Their projects included ED-209, RoboCop and RoboCop 2. OCP owned and operated a privatized Detroit Police Department and was known to work secretly with criminals to achieve their goals. (Essentially, Omni Consumer's Security Concepts branch was thus providing the solution to a problem that it, itself, had actually caused in the first place.) However, the city owed the corporation $37 million; as a result, OCP cut the salary of the police officers to 40% of what the city had previously paid them. As the Old Man explained to Mayor Marvin Kuzak, the debt was in OCP's favor: "In the event of default OCP shall have the uncontested right of foreclosure on all city assets." At its peak, OCP's influence spread further than the confines of Detroit, given their military-grade technology, shareholders not based in Detroit, and their ownership of a mercenary division that worked alongside the US military during the Amazon War. Kanemitsu takeover OCP was eventually bought by a Japanese zaibutsu, the Kanemitsu Corporation. As a Kanemitsu subsidiary, OCP remained in charge of the destruction of old Detroit and the construction of Delta City. Soon, OCP's brutal policies concerning Delta City were brought to light and many of OCP's majority shareholders sold their stock, and OCP itself was financially ruined; Kanemitsu himself (through an interpreter) personally fired its CEO from the company. Divisions * Mediabreak * Security Concepts * Urban Rehabilitators Known Executives *The Old Man: The CEO of OCP who shared his dream of privatizing old Detroit into a utopia dubbed "Delta City". *Richard "Dick" Jones: OCP's senior president. Jones developed the ED-209 robot to reduce crime in old Detroit, but all went horribly wrong when the android malfunctioned and killed a volunteer for the demo. He had secret ties to ruthless crime boss, Clarence Boddicker. *Robert "Bob" Morton: The executive vice president for OCP who used the above incident in the boardroom as an opportunity for his RoboCop project, much to Jones's dismay. He was killed by his rival through cop-killer Clarence Boddicker. *Donald Johnson: Morton's partner in the RoboCop program. He had a good head for business, making some good suggestions, but seemed slightly unsure of the way OCP did business. Following the Old Man's departure, Johnson remained as OCP's senior vice president. *Doctor Juliette Faxx: A young, cold and abrasive woman who ascertained that the reason that Murphy was able to accept his transformation into RoboCop was because of his strong sense of duty and religious background while other cops for the RoboCop 2 program killed themselves because they couldn't handle being turned into a cyborg. She succeeded in seducing the Old Man into the idea of using the brain of a criminal for since a criminal would most likely embrace the idea of having a cyborg body. She chose drug lord Cain who had recently been hospitalized after a fight with RoboCop. During a demonstration of RoboCop 2, the cyborg went berzerk and began killing people until stopped by RoboCop. After this, Johnson suggested putting all blame on Faxx as "she chose the brain." *The CEO: The unidentified successor of the Old Man, who, under orders from the Kanemitsu Zaibatsu, was to have Detroit gone in order to make way for Delta City. He appeared to be more aggressive than the previous CEO, as he fired one of the employees for insulting the big boss. *Jeff Fleck: The apparent head of Security Concepts after the Kanemitsu takeover. After being reprimanded by the CEO, he paid a visit to Dr. Marie Lazarus and RoboCop, deciding that RoboCop should not have the right to make a choice and wanted his emotions removed. Later on, he was fired for talking badly about the Kanemitsu Corporation in front of Otomo while the CEO was briefing him. As he had explained to Johnson earlier, he left the room, pulling a gun from his jacket to commit suicide. *Paul McDaggett: The commander of the Urban Rehabilitators. He personally led many raids against the citizens of old Detroit, including the one against the rebel hideout. He stayed in the OCP headquarters during the battle between OCP security and the rebels, and was later incinerated when the bomb linked to the two Otomos that Robocop killed went off. Category:Groups (film trilogy)